unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs
Known bugs, hopefully to be fixed. #Felling a tree always gives a trunk/slender tree trunks. If your companion is chopping down a tree, and you decide to fell the same tree, you will get two trunks. #A burnt out fire (not in a fireplace) provides warmth if you stand or sleep on it. The most well known application of this is to make a shelter on top of it. Could be explained away by saying the embers provide warmth. Fixed in v3.13: burntout fire no longer give that much warmth and disappear much sooner. #Questionable frostbite is extremely questionable. Two injuries can lead to 35% injury, and no sign of recovery 6 months later in the middle of summer. Even with 21 Physician. #If you shoot and knock out a Njerpez warrior before he gets the chance to see you, it is possible to have a chat with him as he`s lying unconscious on the ground. They even have names they`ll share with you. #If you drop a raft or a punt on the wilderness map (i.e. when not zoomed in) and then float on it, a copy of it will appear when you are next on the wilderness map at the same place you left it. #Each sector has a limit on the number of items on it. including trees, plants, farmed slots. When that limit is passed, the game engine may wipe a few items off that map. Infamously is the bug of your farming area and your home. When the number of items increase (animals wandering in, animals trapped, plants appear...) your farming areas full of plant may get wiped clean of them, your house may lose significant number of hoarded stuffs. Therefore it's advisable to build houses on the very bank of a river/lake: not only does this map secution have less items, it's also easier to transport on water. # Sometimes Njerpez Warriors can replace animals. This is seen below. Luckily, the majority of them will appear inside fences, unable to get out. An advantage of this is that all the shopkeepers seemingly dissappear, meaning their stock is free for the taking. #The big rocks that make up a cave (ingame name "High Cliff") can be built over by Doors. You can build several doors on a cave for easy access, and pave the cave floors with Floor and Ceiling (5 in submenu Make-Building-Wooden Building, version 31.3). With this, Cave become a very good location to build your settlement. -- The ability to build Floors and Ceiling in a cave is not entirely a bug, it has been elevated to feature status by popular request. --AbNo #Shutters built along a north wall appear slanted when there is a wall or corner to the left of it. Building a floor near the shutter makes it normal again, though one pixel higher than before. This bug has only an aesthetic effect. #Another visual bug - if you are fighting in a Njerpez camp and open a map, all the friendly villages will appear as Njerpez and cultural zones as Njerpez. #Confirmed as a bug by Sami: flour has high nutrition value, much higher than flat breads baked from it. I.e. one lb of flour would satiate you almost fully, while 10 breads baked from it would only remove 30% or so hunger. In reality you won't be able to eat 1lb of flour without water, and eating dough is not really a good idea. #Due to a mistake in cookery_glossary.txt every soup, porridge or stew look like flat bread, and empty pot after eating still looks like flat bread. That is because :148: indicates icon for flat bread. #If you select a direction where to build a fence at the trap and then cancel building, the trap will disappear. #When building a cabin with a raft or punt on an adjecent tile, sometimes the boat will be moved onto the tile you just built, meaning that your boat will be stuck in the wall(verified by deconstructing the wall). #Every time you load a new area, either entering or leaving, there is a low chance that the command option locks, which makes any and all letter you press becomes the capitalized version of the letter. You will eventually die of thrist or starvation. #Pushing caught fish onto other caught fish while in shallow water makes all the fish disappear dec2012 v3.18? # Deconstructing a wooden wall PARTIALLY then saving and quitting and reloading the game then finish deconstructing the wall will result in a pike rather than the materials for the wall. Since v3.18 # If you "find" a domestic animal in the wilderness and you interact with the rope, it will work. But: If you have another domestic animal with you (or bound at home / tree somewhere else) it seems like both animals will follow you (even if you stop using the rope). The status "leashed" freezes and continues endless. # Hired companions will tell you that they are going home after a specific time, but they will never reach their home village (unsure if they all just got killed in my case, but seems unlikely). # If you tie your leashed domestic animal to a tree, and that tree catches fire and burns down completely(tried it by lighting a small fire beside the tree, tree catches fire), your animals will continue to be leashed on the spot of the tree even thought the tree and the rope it was leashed on has burned down completely. You will not be able to leash them again and they'll be stuck on the same tile they are on. Category:Index